Percy Jackson - Son of Chaos
by Crystal Chaos Jackson
Summary: The Fates are cruel to Percy. They enjoy twisting his fate. And this is the biggest twist the fates have done in centuries. Will Percy be able to survive his Fate? Or will it kill him? disclaimer - I do not own in any way own PJO of HoO
1. Chapter 1

**hello i'm Crystal this is my first upload ever and i'm quite excited. My friends have proof read this times 5 and have said this story is good so i just hope you like it. Oh and by the way these wont be very regular because i have a lot of school work to do.**

 **Disclaimer - i do not own any of the Percy Jackson stores or Heros of Olympus book all rights go to Rick Riordan**

 **Percy's POV-**

It was just after the war against Gaea and I had just got back from a quest to kill the Minotaur AGAIN. As I walk into camp everyone is staring at me and when I say staring at me I mean staring daggers at me. Something was fishy **(pun intended).** Grover came up to me looking worried,

"PERCY we have a problem you're being called up to Olympus" says Grover in a squeaky voice,

"What's the problem Grover?" I ask in an inquiring voice,

"Well Perce you see the gods are mad at you"

"WHAT WHY" I shout,

"Well they think that you were conspiring with Gaea" he nervously says in a voice so quite I thought wasn't even possible,

"Well let's go I don't think that it will get any better with me not going and what else could happen other than not going on lots of quests?" I ask.

I sighed everything had been different ever since Felix came to the camp.

 **~Flash Back~**

There was a new boy at camp his name was Felix, and he was my half-brother. He was a tall person about 5 foot 7, with brown hair and green eyes like mine.

I had just got back from the big house after a camp meeting and I wanted to blow off some steam so I decided to go into the forest. I was about halfway to bunker 9, which was my usual hunting place when I heard making out in the bushes.

"I love you Felix, your much better than Percy, YOU'RE the hero of Olympus NOT Percy!" says the girl whose voice I sadly recognized. It was Annabeth, the one I loved!

"What will we do if he finds out?" says a deep voice belonging to the boy Annabeth was making out with.

"He won't find out I won't let him" say Annabeth in between kisses.

I step out of the shadows saying "And what if I see you making out right now?"

They jump in fright and so do I when I see that the person Annabeth was making out with was my half-brother Felix.

Annabeth had a shocked look on her face but she quickly replaced that with a poker face, before saying "You know what Percy, I never loved you. We are through".

I quickly ran away with tears streaming down my face.

After Annabeth broke up with me she started dating Felix. Then to make it even worse Felix was named the best guy in camp and everyone forgot about me. Well almost everyone the people who remembered me teased and called me names. The only person who would talk and be nice to me was Grover.

Then the rumours started…

 **~End of flash back~**

 **Grover's POV-**

"Well let's go I don't think that it will get any better with me not going and what else could happen other than not going on lots of quests?" says Percy.

'Well you could be killed. That is if the majority of the gods say that they want you dead which is probably most of them.' I think, not wanting to say that out loud in fear that Percy will not want to go which will lift suspicions even more.

 **thanks for reading i hope you liked it**

 **Crystal Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**BTW I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY IF I OFFEND YOU WITH THE NAMES SOOOOOO SOOO SOO SORRY AGAIN SOOO SO SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME. (SORRY)**

 **Disclaimer - Again I do not own PJO or HoO**

 **~At Olympus: Percy's POV~**

I am standing in front of all the Olympians. Zeus is sitting in the middle with Hera on his right with the other goddesses beside her. My dad is on Zeus's left with all the other gods next to him.

Zeus then speaks in a loud voice,

"PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU ARE CHARGED WITH TRESON AGANST THE GODS BY CONSPIRING WITH GAEA."

"ALL GODS WHO WISH TO SAVE PERSEUS RAISE YOUR HAND" He continues to thunder, (pun intended).

Poseidon, Apollo, Artermis, Hestia, Hermes and Aphrodite all raise their hands.

"AND ALL GODS WHO WISH TO HAVE PERSEUS ELIMINATED, RAISE YOUR HANDS", Zeus goes on.

Hera, Demeter, Athena, Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Hades and Zeus himself raise their hands. It's 6 to 8. At that moment, I decide I'm going to die.

"THE COUNCIL HAS DECIDED ON YOUR FATE, PERSEUS JACKSON" Zeus says, turning to me.

"YOU ARE NOW GOING TO DIE BY MY MASTER BOLT. YOU SHOULD CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY TO DIE BY MY BOLT AND NOT SUFFER INTERNAL PAIN AND SUFFRING IN TARTARUS. DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY BEFORE YOUR LIFE ENDS?". All I can do is stand there, hopeless, frozen in shock.

"I HAVE LITTLE PATIENCE BOY, SPEAK UP OR DIE!" I continue to stand there staring at Zeus, I have never felt more scared in my life.

Zeus smirks and raises his master bolt above his head. A blinding bolt of lightning bursts out of the tip, heading straight towards me.

It lands.

My body explodes in pain.

 **Felix's POV-**

I stand with the rest of the camp at Percy's trial. Zeus has raised his master bolt above his head and a lightning bolt jut went flying straight at Percy. When it hit, the whole camp gasped, and Percy let out a scream so blood-curdling that even though I was standing 100 meters away, my ears are still ringing, now he's stopped screaming. But it served him right. He doesn't deserve to be alive, I should be the only child of Poseidon.

I look over to Annabeth. It had been so easy to win her over, just like getting a fish to swim. (pun intended again) It was evident on Percy's face that he was pissed when he saw us in the bushes that day.

After the screaming stopped, a pitch black vortex appeared above the pile of dust once known as Percy.

"WHO DEARS ENTER OLYMPUS WITHOUT MY PERMISION?" Zeus suddenly yells, obviously annoyed.

A man emerges from the shadows. "Yes, who am I? Let's see... maybe just CHAOS, THE CREATOR OF THE UNIVERSE."

All the gods get to their feet and bow. Why are they bowing? I don't bow, I am a god after all. Cue smug face.

 **Annabeth's POV-**

Stupid Felix. You should be bowing! This is the creator of the universe in front of us, you don't even bother to show respect?

I reach over to Felix and pull his sleeve, yanking him down into a bow.

"You should be bowing Felix. This is the creator of everything - Chaos himself!" I urgently whisper to him.

"Sorry babe, didn't realize. I am bowing now but why, I don't know. I am a god after all" he whispered back cheekily, smiling at me.

 **~Flash Back Felix POV~**

A few weeks after I was named best guy in camp, the gods came down and Zeus ordered to speak to the camp.

"WE HEREBY GRANT YOU, FELIX JONES, A GOD OF OLYMPUS AND IMMORTALITY FOREVERMORE. WE ALSO GRANT ALL SURVIVING CAMPERS WHO FOUGHT IN THE WAR AGAINST GAEA IMMORTALITY!"

That was the best thing the gods have ever said to me.

After that I became the youngest God of Olympus, and along with the other surviving campers, we became known as the immortal campers. All of us except Percy became immortal campers, so it seemed the gods had forgotten about him. So that was when I started the rumors about Percy conspiring with Gaea.

 **~End of Flash Back~**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, It ended on a cliff hanger, because I felt like it.**

 **POLL: I NEED NAMES. PUT A REVIEW IN WITH A NAME YOU WANT TO BE IN (NOT ALL WILL BE IN SORRY IF ITS NOT)**

 **NOTE: I have changed my name to Crystal Chaos Jackson**

 **Crystal Chaos Jackson, ChickenNuggets6767 and X KaBoom X**

 **OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to another chapter this one extra long just for you and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I NEED NAMES PLEASE GIVE ME NAMES I HAVE RUN DRY (PUN INTENDED) ON THEM HELP ME PLEASE**

 **Chaos POV-**

I turn towards the boy known as Felix Jones. I'm mad. Very mad.

"YOU, BOY" I shout, pointing at Felix.

"Yes, Chaos sir." he replies, smiling, in a very smug voice.

"COME HERE. I MUST SPEAK TO YOU." He strolls over to me, shoulders back and head high.

"Chaos sir, Felix Jones - son of Poseidon, at you service." he says smugly. I roll my eyes even though I don't really have eyes, just vortexes **(pun intended).**

"BOY IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT PERSEUS JACKSON IS DEAD, ISN'T IT NOT?" I bellow. He looks shocked for second, then his laid-back expression regained.

"No, Chaos sir. All I did was see him talking to Gaea when I arrived at Camp Half-blood." he says.

'What a lying boy. People like him should not be alive' I think in disgrace.

"YOU LIE! YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS OF PERSEUS. HE WAS A BOY WHO DID NOTHING WRONG, BUT YOU PUT YOURSELF IN FROUNT OF HIM AND NOW HE'S DEAD!" I yell most likely having black mist radiating off my body.

"Chaos, I'm sorry to interrupt you but Felix Jones is the greatest demi-god in the world! Better than Jackson ever was" says Zeus, timidly. I look over at him, he shrinks back onto his throne.

"Zeus, tell me. Did Felix kill the Minotaur and one of the furies before he even got to camp?" I question.

"No" replies Zeus slowly.

"Or did he kill Medusa and rescue your Master Blot, and Hades' Helm of Darkness on his first quest?" I continue to antagonise him.

"No" Zeus replies cautiously again.

 **Annabeth's POV -**

"Oh well, he must of killed a few Titians, Giants, Kronos, and Gaea by himself?" Chaos asks Zeus with a voice so calm that it's scary.

"No" says Hera before Zeus can even answer.

"But he is the Hero of Olympus and is much better than Perseus." She continues to say trying to sound brave but failing.

"YOU ARE ALL IDOITS!" shouts Chaos.

"PERCY WAS NOT GUILTY OF ANYTHING. THAT BOY, FELIX JONES, MADE ROUMERS ABOUT HIM CONSPRINING WITH GAEA. I HOPE YOU ALL FEEL GOOD ABOUT YOURSELVES BECAUSE YOU JUST KILLED THE ONE INNOCENT PERSON WHO STAYED WITH YOU FOR SIX YEARS DOING ALL YOUR JOBS!" fumes Chaos letting all his anger into what he was saying.

The gods are just sitting there, staring at him. Chaos waves his hand and a vortex appears. Without another word, he steps through, vanishing.

 **Percy POV -**

I wake up to pitch black and pain. The sky starts to light up with little dots all over the place.

'Stars' I think, wondering why there are so many stars and why I can see them so well. I must be in space because my body feels like nothing.

"You're in the land of Chaos." Says a voice behind me making me jump out of my skin. I turn around and see a girl with who looked around 15. She had long light brown hair with blond tips. Her hair was also in a braid. Her pupils and iris were black with a line of gold around her pupils, and random colours flowing around inside the gold line.

"Who are you?" I ask the girl

"I am Crystal. I am here to take you to Lord Chaos. Oh, and you don't need to introduce yourself Perseus, we all know who you are" she says with a smirk appearing on her face.

She started to fly off towards an even darker space in space must be where we must have been going. When we got there it was chaos **(not the god, and pun intended.)** Plain clothed and armored people were running everywhere. But Crystal just kept moving forward, and what was interesting was that everyone was moving out of her way and bowing to her when she walked past.

"Um, where are we going?" I question her

"And why are they bowing to you?" I add, as soon as I finish.

"Well to your first question, we are going to the place of Chaos. And for the second, you will find out in all due time." She answers making me wanting to know even more.

We finally reach the big double doors at the palace. Crystal pushes them open with ease and walks in like it's nothing.

The entrance to the palace was black. Just black. Nothing interesting, just black. Except for how big the front was. We walk into the palace and see a big, black, chamber with many pillars. Between each pillar there's a door leading to another lot of doors, it's even more confusing than the Labyrinth. After about 20 rows of pillars there is another lot of double doors and Crystal stops in front of them.

"Don't do anything to silly, Perseus." Warns Crystal as I fall into step beside her.

"Please, just call me Percy I don't really like that name" I say a little snappish.

She pushes the doors open and walks to the three thrones. In the middle was the biggest throne to the left of that one was a smaller throne and to the right of the middle one was the smallest.

A figure appears on the throne and Crystal bows. I follow suit and the figure speaks.

"I am Chaos, the creator of the universe. And you are Peruses Jackson, I presume." Says the figure on the throne in a voice that sounds centuries old.

"Yes I am, but please call me Percy." I reply.

"Ok then Percy, welcome to the land of Chaos. Everybody who lives here has died, or has been born here. And before you ask, yes you have died, but I have granted you a chance at another life, a life as a captain of one of my six squads." He says in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I mean, that would be great, Lord Chaos. But won't the other captains disagree with me becoming a captain straight away?" I ask.

"Very good question Percy." He says turning to Crystal.

"Crystal, please go and get the other captains and bring them here." asks Chaos his voice softening.

Crystal nods her head and the in a flash of darkness she disappears.

 **hope you liked this chapter it was extra long just for you and I NEED NAMES PLEASE GIVE ME NAMES I HAVE RUN DRY (PUN INTENDED) ON THEM HELP ME PLEASE**

 **Crystal Chaos Jackson, ChickenNugget6767, X KaBoom X, tetsumichan**

 **OUT;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy this chapter some new people are introduced and a big leap in the story happens read on to find out what happens...**

 **Crystal's POV-**

"Crystal, please go and get the other captains." Chaos says.

I teleport out of the room to the Squad Captain Lounge Quarters and appear the exact second Luke and Jacob start fighting.

"GIVE IT BACK JACOB, I HAD IT FIRST!" yelled Luke

"FINDERS KEEPERS!" Jacob retaliates.

"Would you please just SHUT UP, and get along for once." It's half a yell and half an order.

"Sorry, Crystal" they say in sync.

"Thank you. Anyway, all captains are being called to the throne room for a meeting. Do you two know were Tessa and Julia are?" I ask.

"They're with some of their Lieutenants in Cassey's room." Jacob replies.

"Ok, stay here until I get back. I'll take you to the throne room." I say, they nod and I teleport into Cassey's room spooking Tessa, Julia, Cassey and Michael

"Yo" I say cheekily as I sit down on the ground. They all get annoyed at me.

"Crystal what the hell! Don't do that, it's creepy." says Tessa.

"Sorry. It's important though, Chaos is calling a meeting." I say, although it's like command.

"Fine, fine" says Julia.

"Can the Lieutenants come?" asks Tessa.

"No sorry, Tessa." I turn to Cassey and Michael.

"Cassey and Michael, please meet us in the Captain's Living Quarters after the meeting." I tell them.

Tessa, Julia, Cassey, Michael and I walk to the Captain's Lounge and meet up with Luke and Jacob.

"Ready to go guys?" I ask Tessa, Julia, Luke and Jacob, getting into a circle. We all hold hands and I teleport them out of the room leaving Cassey and Michael in the Captain's Lounge.

 **Percy POV-**

As soon as Crystal teleported out of the room, Chaos got up and waved his hand. Six seats appeared before me, all of them black and as tall backed as the thrones. He then goes back to his throne and sits, looking at me.

"Percy, you should prepare for what you are about to see. It will… give you a fright, but I assure you that it's for the best." Says Chaos in a concerning tone.

"Thank you for the warning me Chaos" I say just as Crystal Teleports into the room with four other people. Two girls and two boys.

"Ah, Crystal you're back." Says Chaos.

"Please, captains, introduce yourselves." Chaos orders, facing the group.

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes steps forward, and I recognise him immediately…

"LUKE?" I exclaim. He looks at me and nods.

"Yes Percy, it's nice to see you again" Luke says.

"Luke is the captain of the 5th squad. The Dusk squad." explains Chaos. Luke goes over to a seat and sits.

Next, a short boy with close cut white hair and red eyes moves forward. He was a small person but carried himself with big strides.

"Hello, I'm Jacob Hill. My mother is Athena and my dad is a mortal. I'm 17 and captain of the 6th squad - the Starlight squad. Oh yeah, and I've been in Chaos' army for 4,000 years." Says the boy. He goes over to the seat next to Luke and sits.

Once Jacob had sat, a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair with reddish brown tips and brown eyes, walks forward and starts to talk.

"I am Julia Tetsumi. I am half Japanese. My farther is Hermes and my mother is a mortal. I am 16 years old. I am the captain of the 4th squad, also known as the noon squad, and I've been in Chaos army for 200 years, like Tessa and Crystal" She ends. She walks to the other side of the seats, opposite Luke, and sits.

The next person to step forward was another girl. She had brown hair with blond tips and brown eyes. She steps forward with energy and silliness and stops with a little jump.

"Hi I'm Tessa, nice to meet you. I can't remember my last name. All I remember is that my name is Tessa and that my mum is Nyx. I've been in Chaos army since the age of three but only became immortal at the age of 16. I am the captain of the 3rd squad called the Dawn squad. I've been in Chaos army for 200 years." She says, before skipping over to sit next to Julia.

Next comes Crystal.

"As you know I'm Crystal. But what you don't know, is that my full name is Crystal Chaos. My farther is Chaos and my mum is mortal. I am 15 and have been in Chaos' army for 200 years like Tessa and Julia. I am the captain of the 2nd squad, the Twilight squad." She says and she walks over to sit next to Tessa. She then whispers something to Tessa and Julia and they all laugh.

Then Chaos speaks up.

"Percy, as you have most likely have guessed the only squad that has not been filled is the 1st squad. This squad is called the Midnight squad. This is the squad that I would like you to be captain of." He pauses and looks at the other captains.

"Captains if there are no objections, do you name Percy Jackson as the captain of the Midnight squad?" Luck, Jacob, Tessa, Julia and Crystal raise their hands in agreement.

"Percy Jackson, do you agree to protect the universe and all beings in it? Do you agree to become immortal and fight in my army?" asks Chaos turning to me.

"I do" I say bowing to the other captains and Chaos.

"Well then Percy, welcome to my army." Luke, Chaos and everybody else says.

Chaos raises his hand and pain floods **(pun intended)** through me. I fall onto the ground. When the pain stops I feel power rushing through me. I feel stronger, faster, and smarter.

"Percy, you are now Immortal and the captain of the first squad." He pauses,

"Now it's time for me to go." Chaos finishes, and as abruptly as he arrived, he disappears into a vortex.

"Time to introduce you to the squad lieutenants. Prepare yourself" says Jacob cheekily.

Everyone gets up from their seats and forms a circle I follow them into the circle and hold hand with Luke and Jacob.

 **LAST CHANCE TO GET SOME NAMES IN. I NEED THEM NOW. And hope you enjoyed this chapter its another 1000 word one YAY**

 **Crystal Chaos Jackson, ChickenNugget6767, X KaBoom X, tetsumichan**

 **OUT :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD WAS SICK AND GOT KICKED OFF MY LAPTOP AND WASN'T ALOUD TO DO ANY WRITING. AND I'M SOOOOOO SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME PLEASE :'(.**

 **anyway hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Percy's POV-**

Everyone gets up from their seats and forms a circle. I follow them and hold hands with Luke and Jacob.

Crystal teleports us into a room with two people in it already, one girl one boy.

"TESSA, JULIA, CRYSTAL YOU'RE BACK!" Shouts the girl.

"Yes were back Cassey and We've got a new captain with us" says Tessa, excitedly.

"Percy, meet Cassey" says Crystal pointing to the girl.

The girl is about my height, with eyes a bright gold and dark black pupils. Her hair is in a ponytail, but it is dark brown and I can just see a golden streak running through it. She smiles.

"Cassey is the Lieutenant of the Dawn squad. And this is Michael" continues Crystal, pointing to the boy.

The boy is a bit taller than me, with messy blonde hair and square shoulders. His eyes are green, and they remind me of the seaweed near home.

"Michael is the lieutenant of the Noon squad. Michael, Cassey, meet Percy." Finishes Crystal

"Crystal, are we going to introduce Percy to the other Lieutenants?" asks Luke with a face that creeps me out.

"What do you think? Guys, should we introduce them or leave it until dinner?" asks Crystal

"I think we should introduce them now. I think they're in the sparing room. Let's go." Says Cassey heading towards the door.

When we finally reach the sparing room, there was another lot of double doors. Tessa walks up to the door and pushes it open, skipping inside. I walk in and freeze on the spot. I can't believe what's in front of my eyes.

Bianca di Angelo, and Zoë Nightshade are there, sparing with each other. When the other captains and the two Lieutenants walk in, the two of them stopped sparing and looked up.

"Bianca, Zoë meet Percy the new Captain of the Midnight squad. Percy you already know Bianca and Zoë so I will let them explain what squad they are in." Crystal informs me.

"Percy, I'm the lieutenant of the Dusk squad. Nice to see you again" says Bianca with an evident smile.

"And I'm the lieutenant of the Midnight squad, your squad. Nice to meet you Captain" smiles Zoë.

Almost as soon as Zoë finishes her sentence, a black vortex appears and Chaos steps out.

"Percy! You will start your training tomorrow with your new powers. Since you already know him, I'll leave Luke in charge of your training. Luke, stop fighting with Jacob and train Percy." Says Chaos in a serious voice. He turns to Crystal and asks,

"Crystal do you know were Jandy and Nixon are?"

"No I do not. Any of you know?" replies Crystal looking at the others.

"They're in the private training room," answers Bianca instantly.

"Thanks. Cassey can you go get them?" Crystal asks

"Sure thing Crystal" replies Cassey, running off to a single door. And surprisingly fast too.

When Cassey came out she was with two boys, the oldest looking around the age of 20.

"Ah, Crystal, is this the new captain?" asks the younger boy of the two.

"Yes he is Nixon. Now introduce yourselves. BOTH of you."

The older boy steps forward. He was tall with scruffy blond hair and blue eyes like a child of Zeus.

"Hi I'm Jandy Spy. Odd last name I know. I'm 19 and my dad is the Titan Hyperion my mum's a mortal. I am the Lieutenant of the Starlight squad I've been in the army of Chaos for 500 years. And this is my brother." He finishes off stepping back letting his brother behind him step forward.

Jandy's brother look completely different from Jandy, apart from the eyes, he had hair just under his chin - dark brown at the roots and blond at the tips. Like his brother he had blue eyes like a child of Zeus.

"Hi I'm Nixon Spy. Jandy's my brother and I'm 18. I have been a Lieutenant for 300 years but have only been in Chaos army for 500. And I'm the Lieutenant of the Twilight squad. Nice to meet you." He says , smiling.

"Well, now that everyone is introduced, let's get to sleep so we can rise early in the morning. I have a feeling that Chaos would want us up early." Says Tessa.

 **Luke POV-**

I wake up and looked at the clock. 5am.

'Time to get up' I think, hopping out of my bed.

I walk over to the captain's lounge, seeing that Bianca, Zoë, and Percy were there already.

"Luke, you're up! We were just catching up with Percy." Says Zoë looking at me.

"That's good. Well, anyway, since Percy is up why don't we train until breakfast?" I ask. They all nod.

When we arrive at training room we hear laughing. We open up the doors and saw Cassey, Tessa, Julia, and Crystal sparing with each other. Cassey is clinging to the wall, one handedly fighting Tessa who's face is red with laughter. Crystal is teleporting around the room, catching everyone off guard, and Julia is taking a flying leap at the spot where Crystal once was.

Percy's face was priceless; he was in utter astonishment all of them were moving at lighting paces trying to hit one another.

When we enter the room, they all stop sparing and look at us.

"You're all up early." comments Julia, lowering her sword from inches behind Tessa's back.

"Yes but so are you" Points out Bianca.

"Good point. Hey Luke, aren't you supposed to be training Percy now?" Cassey asks me.

"Yes I am. So clear out." When no one moves I add "The door's that way." I say, pointing to the door behind me.

"Ok, ok we're going, we're going." Tessa says rolling her eyes walking out of the room with Cassey, Julia, and Crystal.

"Ok Percy you'll need a weapon. Think of the best weapon you can, and it will appear in your hands. But be warned once you choose, you can't choose another one." I inform Percy

Percy starts to think.

I wonder what he's thinking.

There's a bright flash, and a sword appears in Percy's hands. It was about the length of Percy's old sword. It had a sea green blade, with a Celestial bronze hilt and leather grip.

"Nice sword bro" I tell him.

"Thanks, now let's practice" he says jumping up and down, swinging his new sword.

I pull my sword out. It was a long sword, black, apart from the sides which were imperial gold, as was the hilt.

"Cool sword Luke. Now let spar with these new powers." Says Percy still jumping up and down with excitement.

 **Hope you liked this chapter again sorry for the late upload**

 **Crystal Chaos Jackson, ChickenNugget6767, X KaBoom X, tetsumichan**

 **OUT XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO PEOPLE...**

 **BEEN A LONG TIME HASN'T IT?**

 **Here is capture 6 of my Percy Jackson FanFiction XD**

 **just to let you ALL Know i wont have this story on hold anymore BUT all uploads will be on irregular intervals.**

 **Percy's POV~**

Cool sword Luke. Now let's spar with these new powers!" I say jumping up and down in excitement.

Luke walks into the middle of the room and motions for me to follow. Luke gets in to a battle stance and starts to explain;

"When fighting, we have the upper hand of speed, battle strategy, brute strength, and immortally. We have to learn to harness each of these powers and control them. The first thing to learn is the immortal side of our powers." He says, and aims the sword at his chest. He then pushes his blade into his chest, without blinking an eyelid. Nothing happens. As he pulls the blade out of his chest, he explains what just happened.

"I just stabbed myself in the chest without any injury. It hurts a damn lot but you get used to it. We have the power to do this. We can't die but the pain makes it so we still keep the 'human' side of our personality." He says, he stands up and points at me.

"For you, we will start simple. First try cutting your hand off." I gasp at him in horror and confusion. He laughs. "Don't worry, it won't fall off. It will just hurt a lot." He adds. I still doubt him, but he gives me a commanding stare.

So I sigh and start cutting…

 **Time Skip 30 Minutes~**

After what felt like years, we finally finish training and walk back to the Captains' Lounge. The training - like Luke said - was painful, really, really painful. More painful even then being scorched by lava on the climbing wall back at camp.

When we enter the Captains' Lounge Zoë, Bianca, Cassy, Crystal, Tessa, and Julia were sitting on the sofas watching Shadow Hunters.

 **(AN from Chicken Nuggets and Kaboom: THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS WHOOOOO!)**

Bianca looks up when we enter and tells Cassy to stop the T.V.

"Hello guys." says Julia looking at us.

"How was the sparing?" Tessa half shouts as she flips over the back of the sofa to land facing us.

"Fun. Percy learnt a lot. Just a few more years and Percy might be a better captain than you Crystal." Luke says, jokingly.

"Ha! I know he will become a better captain than me Luke, and you know it too - everybody knows it." Crystal says with laugh high in her voice.

I look over everyone in the room the all had smiles on their faces.

"Hey, um guys I'm going to go to bed." I say feeling a flood (pun intended) of sadness suddenly rip through me like a tsunami (another pun intended).

"Sure, go ahead-" says Zoë pointing to a hallway.

"-your room's down there, it has your name on it." She continues.

I nod, heading towards where she pointed.

When I get to my room my first reaction was. "Woah"

The door was in the left corner opening into the wall. The carpet was a soft Aqua colour, the walls were light grey. On the right wall there was a full wall aquarium with a wide range of tropical fish and colours. In the middle of the Aquarium there was an inset TV. A grey couch was directly opposite the TV and looked quite comfortable. In left corner on the same wall as the door there was a single bed with plain black sheets.

The far right corner had a black weapon cabinet with a full set of Armor. The Armor was completely black, there was a cape connected to the shoulders of the breast plate with a green trimming around the fabric. In the middle of the cape, there was a green crest of a sword in the center of a diamond pointing to the bottom of the cape. Next to the cabinet on the left wall there was a bookshelf full of books about anything and everything.

Lastly I saw a desk in the far right corner. It was a simple black corner desk that was partly on the right wall and partly on the far wall. On the right wall there was a white laptop and a white lamp. On the far wall side of the desk there were 3 keep sakes: the Minotaur horn, Riptide, and a picture of Mum and Paul. There was a note under the picture.

 _Percy,_

 _I hope you like your new room._

 _I got a few things for your time on earth just for a keep sake._

 _If you don't want them you can throw them away._

 _The Armor in the weapon cabinet is for you in battles._

 _The cape has a hood. If you put it on, your face will become shaded and no one will be able to recognise you except for the other captains and lieutenants._

 _The crest on the back is the crest of Chaos. Each captain has their own Armor and look exactly the same as yours except for the trim._

 _Midnight has green trim_

 _Twilight has silver trim_

 _Dawn has gold trim_

 _Noon has copper trim_

 _Dusk has bronze trim and_

 _Starlight has red trim_

 _The lieutenants have silver amour instead of black but the trim colour still applies to the capes._

 _I hope you enjoy your time in the army._

 _Sincerely_

 _Chaos,_

 _The creator of the universe._

I picked up the picture of Mum and Paul and walk over to the couch flicking the TV remote.

The TV flickered to life and the news was on. The reporter was saying that there had been a big fire and that all the residents on and around the property had died - there were no survivors.

The area around the smoking building looked vaguely familiar. Then I realized why, because it was around mum's apartment. In fact, I realized as my face turned pale, it was my Mum's apartment.

Behind the reporter there were fire-fighters pulling a man out of the wreckage. I knew who it was instantly. It was Paul he was completely gone. Dead. Then out of the wreckage came another body this time a woman not as badly hurt as Paul but still in bad condition, she was barely hanging onto life. It was Mum. She was trying to say something so I focused on her lips. I could tell nothing was going to come out so I tried read her lips.

"Live on Percy, make me proud. Save this world again. Bring knowledge to all demi-gods. Make your true father proud." Then, I watched as her eyes closed. She died, going to Hades

I was confused, 'my true father'? I thought I was the son of Poseidon.

I got up and walked over to the bed. There was a simple bedside table with a lamp on it. I put the picture frame onto the table and went to sleep, thinking about want Mum had meant about my true father.

 **(Not a dream) 3rd Person POV~**

The hellhound jumped over the sword when it swung at it. The handler of the sword grunted in disgust and hatred.

"Stand still dog-" the handler spat.

"-and this will be done without a lot of pain, or keep up like you are and I will capture you and slowly toucher you to death."

At that the dog turned and ran towards a bunch of rocks and jumped into a crack in the rocks. The handler started after it but was stopped before he could enter.

"Leave it Felix. That's the labyrinth that beast just entered. Once you get in it's almost impossible to get out. Plus, it will clear a path for the army to invade." Says the woman holding Felix from entering the labyrinth.

"Yes my queen. When that so called Mrs. O'Leary comes out, I will slice her into little pieces and torture her." Felix cackles turning away from the rocks and towards camp half-blood. He walks away from Zeus's Fists and towards the half-blood.

 **Hope you enjoyed this capture XD**

 **by Crystal_Chaos_Jackson**

 **With help from, ChickenNugget6767, X KaBoom X**

 **GOOD BUY PEOPLE**


End file.
